Re-drawing our fates
by AoiHaven
Summary: [Name] was hit by a truck, and had left her friends Eve and Add, Eve had been going through school by herself after Add had seemingly left her alone. [Name] suddenly appears back in their lives, and seems to bring everyone closer, how can they all cope with this. Especially when the boys start to fall for [Name] and her somewhat idiotic rants. [ReaderxVarious] Read, comment, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Look, some notes 8D_**

**_This will be the f-first time I post here…So I..um…I respect your opinions! So leave some…and I'll try my best to write and..stuff… :3_**

**_The character classes are just for the hair X'D_**

**_This is a reader insert as well, so um, yeah, no 'pairings', only reader x various ;3_**

**_Characters! : _**

**_[Name] [Surname] ; You! In flash backs, 6-8, present time, 15_**

**_Eve ; Code Exotic, later to code Neme, 14_**

**_Chung ; Deadly Chaster, 15_**

**_Raven ; Blade Master, 16_**

**_Rena ; Sniping Ranger, 15_**

**_Elsword ; Lord Knight, 14_**

**_Aisha ; Battle Magician, 14_**

**_Ara ; Little Devil, 15_**

**_Elesis ; Blazing Knight, 18_**

**_Add ; Psychic Tracer, 17_**

* * *

_~Going back in time~_

_"Eve, Eve, Eve." Someone repeatedly said that name over, and over, and over again, the 'Eve' in question was growing irritated and smacked the hand that was repeatedly poking her shoulder. The girl whom had been poking her just laughed it off, closing her chocolate brown eyes and messing up her choppy black hair._

_"C'mon lighten up Evey~!" She giggling a bit, the pair were walking down the street, Eve wearing a black jumper over a white shirt and a red plaid skirt, sporting black and red striped socks beneath her red and white converses as well. Unlike her companion whom was wearing a blue shirt, black shorts and black combat boots, a grey hoody unzipped and thrown on messily as well._

_"Stupid…" Eve turned and proceeded to slap her friend, but was denied as her friend ducked down and ran ahead of her. "You'll never catch me alive, never!" She teased as they ran all the way to the stoplights._

_Eve let out a giggle before walking across first, but the stop light seemed to glitch, and the pedestrian light turned red quickly._

_The loud honking of a truck coming at a fast speed echoed down the bustling street, no one noticed the girl about to be hit, except for her friend who grabbed her hand, roughly pulling her back to safety. But in exchange, she had thrust her self forward, into the path of the oncoming truck._

_A scream, the sound of shattering glass, a man's voice shouting out profanities, the sound of an ambulance driving in recklessly, it happened so quickly, and the lights were blinding._

_But one voice overcame the noise, "[Name]!"_

Drenched in sweat, Eve snapped up into a seated position, thinking about something. "Why does my mind continuously replay that horrid day…Why…" Slowly crawling out of bed, Eve looked around her empty room, eyes landing on a small framed picture that sat on her bed side table.

Three children were posed in the picture, two girls and one boy. The young children were all smiling, and seemed to be laughing at the time as well, a girl with brown hair stood in the middle, an arm laced around the boy and girl's shoulders. The other girl was Eve, silver hair reaching to her shoulders, and her golden eyes closed like the brunette, and the remaining individual had bleached white hair, and his eyes were closed also in happiness.

"Oh…[Name]…" Eve whispered, wiping her eyes tiredly, before leaping out of bed gracefully and quickly pulling a blank expression onto her face. A loud tapping on her window alerted her, before she calmed down walking over and opening the window slowly. A female with bright purple hair beamed at her, standing on a plank which connected her window to that directly opposite of hers.

"Morning Eve!" The girl shouted happily, jumping into Eve's room without a care in the world. Eve just nodded at her, walking to her closet and taking out the school uniform they were gifted with.

A red plaid skirt, a beige blazer, a white short sleeved button up shirt, with a brown vest and a red tie, the school's insignia engraved on the blazer's right arm sleeve.

"Aisha, I do not want to appear as rude, but will you please exit my room?" Eve said emotionlessly, as she proceeded to the bathroom connected to her room, Aisha nodded and quickly walked out on the plank into her own room.

"Sometimes Aisha is so irritating…" Eve mumbled under her breath, as she quickly changed into the uniform, brushed her teeth and hair and walked back into her room. Quickly picking up her black school back and pink book binder, she closed her window locking it, and walked out into the hallway then down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Eve…" Eve smiled at her mother, before grabbing a piece of already made toast and walking to the front door. "I need to leave now mother, see you this afternoon." Eve bowed in respect and walked out the door and stared to walk down the street, meeting up with Aisha along the way.

"I heard there are going to be some new students today..~" Aisha sang playfully, pulling on eves wrist and making her walk faster. Eve sighed quietly and tried to keep up with Aisha, and they walked through the large iron gates in no time.

It seemed like a breeze, by the time they made it to their roll call rooms, the bell had already rung.

_Maybe it won't be so…bad…_ Eve thought to herself, as she waited for the day to begin at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Look some more notes! 8D_**

**_Yeah so um..here…I think…Ahahaha….HAHAHAHAHA 8D_**

**_Also! We've got some..guests….Ahaha..ha…_**

**_You get to choose your own nickname for now! 8D_**

**Eve : **Hello…

**Aisha :** How's it goin! Today's chapter is gonna be really well um…interesting…yeah! You get to go to a 'different' place today! And no it's not hell!

**_*Slaps Aisha* YOU'RE RUINING MY PLOT!_**

**_*Coughs* Anyway! EnjoyThisLazyAssChapterOfNothing 8D_**

* * *

_~Na na na, MEMORIES!~_

_Dark ebony hair, being blown around by the wind, tan skin with a few scratches here and there, all of this connected to a little nine year old boy, his left arm in a cast as he sat on the hill, his back against the large tree that he had fallen from weeks ago._

_He let out a tired breath, and whispered to himself. "I…I wish I had a f-friend…" Tears began to fill up his adorable golden eyes, he furiously rubbed his eyes with his right hand and bit his lip, refusing to let any signs of weakness show._

_But then he heard something._

_"Add! C'mon, Add!" A girl's voice echoed slightly, as the park was empty minus himself that is. Giggles and chuckles followed shortly, and he looked down to where the swings sat. There, he saw a girl with short [Hair colour] locks in a wheelchair, laughing and squealing as she pushed the wheels of her wheelchair forward, a boy with bleached white hair following along._

_"[Name] I'm gonna catch up!" The boy shouted out teasingly, running after her and gently nudging her forward as well. The ebony haired boy just watched on in wonder, how did those two meet exactly?_

_He was so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't realised he walked down and sat on the swing set, catching the duo's attention._

_"Hey!" He was snapped out of his thoughts, looking over to the girl and boy, she smiled at him, and Add frowned slightly before pulling a psychotic looking smile on his face._

_"M-Me?" He pointed to himself with his right pointer finger, blinking in disbelief. She just nodded and motioned for him to come over, which he did. "I'm [Name]! And this psycho here is my best friend, Add." She said, giggling slightly at the end as her 'psycho' friend ruffled her already messy hair._

_"I-I um…I-I…" The boy stuttered in surprise, could they be his first friends? He just hoped he made a somewhat nice first impression, making sure he wasn't glaring or anything. "I'm Raven!" He said firmly after carefully analysing his situation._

_She just gave him another friendly smile, and held out her hand for him. _

_"Well Raven, I can see the three of us are gonna be great friends! No doubt!" She stated, closing her [Eye colour] eyes and smiling happily_.

_The starting day of the trio's pact, and not once has their friendship ever been questioned since then_.

* * *

"Raaaveeeen!" A female's voice called out, Raven shot out of his bed in alarm and almost tripped out of bed as well. "Gah!" He shouted landing face first instead of just tripping.

Giggles and chuckles followed suit to his reaction, "A-Ah that was priceless…!" Add shouted, wiping a fake tear away from his alluring violet eyes. Raven just sighed standing up tiredly, only in his grey boxers.

"Eep!" He heard his female friend squeal slightly, and he couldn't hide a smirk as he ran his tanned right hand through his hair. "Like what ya see [Nickname]?" Raven teased, Add glared slightly, as they both noticed [Name]'s cheeks redden at his actions.

"Pft! You're stomach reminds me of a fat guy's flub flub!" She fumbled with her words, ending in a slightly immature fashion. He just chuckled, pushing the mischievous duo out of his room so he could put some clothes on.

He messily threw on his uniform, a white button up shirt, a black tie and some black slacks and socks, slipping his new shoes on and walking in circles to get used to them.

By the time he walked downstairs, he heard his parents having a conversation with [Name], he couldn't help the smile that slid onto his face as he watched them from the hallway.

He threw a smirk when he saw Add looking at him, and motioned at him with his own head towards the front door, Add received this hint and got up and walked out of the room, unbeknownst to [Name].

As the males snuck out of the house, they chuckled to them selves sitting on the front steps and nudging each other back and forth to waste time.

"How long do you think she'll take today?" Add questioned, Raven shrugged and gave him a shove off of the porch. Add complaining the entire fall.

"Ahh! Why didn't you idiots tell me?!" [Name] ran out the door, smacking them both upside the head, but since Raven and Add were cunning rascals, they managed to peak up her skirt slightly before quickly jumping to their feet.

"You'll never catch me alive, never!" Add shouted and ran down the street, laughing psychotically. Raven just laughed, swinging an arm around [Name]'s shoulders as she pouted.

"Raven it's not faaair…" She complained childishly, pouting up at him as they started to walk after their companion. Raven continued to laugh, before taking hold of her small wrist and running after Add.

[Name] only huffed and let a small smile slip onto her face, keeping at the same pace as Raven, thinking to herself. "Life's not too bad…Life's not too bad…"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Look more notes! 8D_**

**_I'm such a derp, gaah, I read through my story after months and realised I never changed the childhood hair and eye colour, so yeah, *ahem*_**

**_I'd like, to introduce, some, characters. Cough cough, aha._**

**Raven : ***Grunts and nods towards you*

**Add :** *Grins psychotically* Hello, sweetheart…

**_Don't go being no paedophile on [Name], k? Otherwise you'll no longer have any legs to stand on :'3_**

**_Also introducing, the mute, but somewhat cool, Himeko Misa (Last, first)_**

**Misa :** *Nods head* ….

_Character information :_

Himeko Misa, was born with the ability to talk, but at the age of five, a traumatic experience happened, which caused her to go mute. (NotSayingAnymoreLol)

A girl of short stature, barely up to Raven or Add's chest, with black hair reaching her shoulders, tied up messily into a side ponytail, with intriguing aqua eyes. Even in the fitted school uniform, her blazer sleeves covering her most of her hands, fingers ever so slightly visible.

**_Did I mention she's mute? *Cough*_**

**_ANYWAY!_**

**_Without further ado, I'd actually like to update this, thing, aha, maybe, aheeeeh?_**

**_Short and sweet though, sorry~!_**

**_Review, fav, follow! :3_**

* * *

_~To a time earlier in the morning~_

A red headed individual with wind swept locks sat leant against his bedroom window frame, the window opened allowing the morning air to draft in. He was chuckling quietly, as his hands spoke for him, to the individual hanging on their window sill across from him.

A rather short girl sat there, eyes swirling in there own aqua ponds, her hands quickly moving as well in response to him, a smile etched gently onto her pale face.

'You're, a, poopy head.' She said using her hands, her throat making strange gurgling noises as she 'giggled'. The boy sat there with a mock-shocked expression, a hand over his heart before responding again.

'Takes one, to know one, poopy head.' He was laughing a bit louder, and smiled at her reaction, she was like a younger sister to him, and he couldn't help but smile every time he saw her.

"Elsword!" His sister called out, from behind him, the mahogany door slapped open as she walked in, smiling at their neighbour before putting her hands on her hips. "You're going to be late, if you don't start running now." She said simply, before walking out again, leaving the pair to their own devices.

The girl was already changed for school, and simply closed the window to her bedroom and picked up her bag, signalling to Elsword that she'd be outside waiting for him.

"Misa…" Elsword chuckled to himself, picking up his own school bag and running out of his room, down the hall, down the staircase and to the front door, he'd just grab a snack on the way to school. He slipped on his worn black dress shoes and ran out the door, shouting a quick "See ya sis!" on his way out.

Misa and Elsword said very little on the way to school, one of the pair unable to speak in general.

* * *

~Das character switch because why not!~

"Add!" [Name] shouted gleefully, as she jumped on the white haired male's back, they still hadn't arrived to their destination, even though it's been over half an hour now.

"[Nickname]~!" Add sang, gently wrapping her legs around his waist and allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. Raven was next to the duo, a jealous look in his eyes, but a warm smile contrasting against it.

"When are we gonna get there..?" [Name] whined ever so slightly, making the duo chuckle, before Add piped up.

"We're gonna stop by a friends place, and if he's not there, we'll run!" Add sung, knowing his friend hated anything to do with sports, or exercise. [Name] whined flailing her limbs around slightly, making Add bend over slightly in pain as his abdomen kept getting in the wild onslaught of attacks. Raven all the while just chuckling, just watching the two unintentionally hurt each other, preparing to take them apart if anything bad happens.


End file.
